Scenes From A Lab
by Lindsay-Lace
Summary: Jack needs an outlet for his excess energy.Serious SJ.Not a lot of plot.PG13.Rated M because it's hot. Complete.
1. In The Lab

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.

A/N: If you want to know why Jack is so mad, use your imagination. The story is about what he _does_ when he's mad. Very little plot involved.

* * *

Jack strode down the hall, his mouth set in a straight line, his eyes blazing. Everyone in the hallway cleared out of his way as he walked past, his eyes shooting flames at anybody who dared to meet them. Any more angry and people would have seen the smoke pouring out of his ears.

Jack stormed toward his temp quarters, the anger burned inside him fiercely. The pressure built up in his chest, straining for release. Jack saw the door to Sam's lab door was open and impulsively altered his course.

He walked into her lab. She was standing beside her work table with her back to the door. Jack walked up behind her and touched her arm. Sam turned around and smiled at him, before he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Before she had a chance to speak she felt his lips cover hers. "Mmmmmmnnnnnn" She murmured into his mouth. He tasted her breath and kissed her firmly, soundly, almost harsh in his need and desperation.

"Sir…"

Jack sensed she was going to ask him what the hell he was doing and stopped her mouth. Sam gasped in surprise as her back connected with the door, her shoulder blades pressed hard against the cold metal through her t-shirt. He kissed her demandingly. Knowing this wasn't the way it was supposed to be, he should have been gentle, asking her tentatively if this was all right, if this could happen. But he'd waited so long to ask, he'd waited _too_ long to have time to ask. He knew it was unfair but he held her anyway as he released his anger, along with a half dozen other emotions into her. So that there was no way -short of belting him, or flat out pushing him away- that she could escape. With her body pinned between his, and the door, he released her shoulders. His left hand trailing innocently up the side of her face and into her hair while his right hand explored the left side of her back.

Sam felt trapped between his warm body telling her to let go, to forget everything, and the cold door behind her, telling her to come to her senses. They came at her from both directions fighting for control of her body, confusing her. She didn't know how to come to her senses when he'd taken control of them. She needed room to think, to decide what to do, but he wasn't giving it to her, and he didn't show signs of doing so anytime soon.

Jack suppressed his dissapointment that she hadn't responded to him. She also hadn't pushed him away, yet. He pushed further, his left hand traveling around and through her hair till he reached the sweet spot at the back of her neck. He pressed his fingers against her neck in a circular motion. He felt her begin to relax against him and his right hand slowly found it way to her spine. He felt her body reacting to him now, whether or not she wanted it to, and right now he didn't care. He absorbed the information her body was sending him, the sensations she was communicating that betrayed her coldness. He ached for more and tried new ways to tempt her, his hand crept to the band of her pants and started to pull her t-shirt up in back. She tensed again and he focused harder on keeping her busy with his mouth.

When his hand finally slipped under her shirt and touched her bare flesh she shivered, and tried to pull away, and he pressed his face into her neck, giving her the chance to speak. 'Stop' he thought. All she had to do was say the word, tell him to go and he'd be gone.

"Colonel" her breath was soft across the side of his face as he waited for the words. "This is a very bad idea" She hoped the use of his rank would wake him up from whatever insanity had driven him this far. and make him regain the self control he was draining out of her.

"Carter" She knew she had lost when she felt his lips moving on her collarbone as he spoke.

"That is.." she felt his left hand move off her neck and under her shirt. "...not a..." his mouth traced a path on her neck, and she pressed back farther into the wall. "...good.." his right hand found her neck again and cupped it in his large hand. "...enough..." Sam could feel his entire forearm against her back, his fine hairs brushing her skin. "...reason." his mouth came quickly up her neck onto her mouth where he found her waiting for him. Her hunger surprised herself more than it did him as she met him half way, and then some. She opened herself to him, accepting his anger, his longing, whatever he released on her. And backing down only when she wanted him to come for her. She absorbed his aggression, glorying in his strength, feeling untapped power within him. He drowned himself in her acceptance, taking her with him, his passion and sensation of fulfilment magnified by the communication of her own.

She placed a hand on each side of his face, allowing one to stray down inside the neck of his shirt. He moved one hand from her back to her stomach, slowly finding it's way up, from her belly, to her ribs, he followed the natural curves of her body


	2. Back To The Wall

Sam pushed Jack back a little from her body. He groaned, afraid she'd come to her senses. Which he'd been mentally pleading her to do just a few minutes ago, but now, he didn't even want to think about it.

"Cold" Sam whispered.

"What?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"Door" Sam moaned, wondering when she'd been reduced to single word sentences. "Cold"

Jack didn't say anything, but Sam could feel the exultation when he realized she wasn't rejecting him, just asking for a change of scenery. He considered the floor, he liked the idea of the floor, but he didn't think that was exactly what Sam had had in mind. He returned his lips to hers,as he eased her away from the cold door and up against the -if not comfortable, at least less metallic- concrete wall. Sam leaned back against the wall, drawing Jack with her. Sam had settled into thier new spot,-and cried out in surprise as Jack's teeth found her shoulder a little more roughly than he'd intended- when the door swung open and they heard a familiar voice.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Hammond barked.

Jack quickly absorbed the fact that his Commanding Officer has caught him with his subordinate. And not only did he have her pressed against a wall while he kissed her to the point of insanity, but he had his hand quite a distance up her shirt. And, all things _not_ being equal, he was guessing it was significantly worse to be seen with your hands up the _front _than the back...

Sam had been struggling for breath _before_ the general had stormed in on them. Now she felt about to die. She had one hand down the neck of his shirt, the other in his hair, and somehow, somewhere along the way,her right leg had found it's way around his left. It took a second or two for them to extricate themselves from the situation and face Hammond.

"Colonel, my office" Hammond said coldly, not hiding his displeasure as he walked out.

Jack looked at Sam. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He had the feeling that right now her embarrassment at being seen like that was greater even than her fear of court martial.

"I'll be back" Jack promised, wishing her could give her more.

Sam just nodded.

Jack put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her hard, fast and strong.

"Mmmmmm" Sam moaned pulling away.

"You've been saying that a lot lately" Jack commented, kissing her.

"Go" Sam told him. And as he left Sam saw a touch of sadness mix with the passion in his eyes and felt almost guilty for sending him away. She tried to smile as he left but he'd seen her in pain too many times to not recognize it, and it tore at him, making him angry as well as sad. "Go" she said again as he hesitated in her dooway. And this time he turned and left without looking back.

As soon as he was out of sight Sam slammed the door, locked it and burst into sobs. She sank back weakly against the same door Jack had pinned her against earlier and slowly slid down it onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and cried her heart out.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill" Hammond spoke his name and rank like an insult. 

"Sir" Jack said coolly.

His calm demeanor only aggravated Hammond further. "What the hell do you think you were doing?'

"Screwing my second." he stated then added"Sir" as an after thought.

"Are you pushing me Jack?" Hammond barked. "Do you want to see just how angry I can get? Because I'm there. Major Carter is an Air Force officer_ Colonel_ and she deserves respect. Which is more than I can say for you."

"I do respect her sir" Jack said seriously.

"Well you have one hell of a way of showing it."

"Yes sir" Jack had become more respectful of Hammond as well. It was as if the general's defense of Carter had been needed to remind Jack that Hammond was one of the 'good guys' and not just another beaurocrat.

"Then I trust you also have a better understanding of the seriousness of the situation than you let on."

"I do"

"Major Carter could press charges"

"She won't" there was no false confidence in the statement. No arrogance or pride, he was simply stating a fact.

"I didn't think so"

"Because of her or me?" Jack asked before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"Because You don't think I'd harrass her, or because you don't think she'd charge me."

Hammond sighed heavily. "Jack I think you're capable of almost anything. Except, hurting a member of your team."

Jack swallowed, but didn't say anything.

"You know I don't mind admitting that I've liked you Jack. I've developed a trust, maybe even faith in you. And I'll admit there have even been times whenI thought I'd see you make General. But I've seen too many like you not to recognize your type. You just don't believe in it anymore."

Jack started to speak but Hammond continued. "Oh I know you all believe in some of what we do. But not all of it, and definately not in the way things are done. You live with it because you feel you have to, but sooner or later every one of you starts to think he doesn't have to. And that's when it's time to quit." Hammond looked regretful. "I'm not giving you the 'reasons to retire' speech, I've already given it to you once. Of course that time it was for show, this time it's for real."

Jack nodded."Feel free to consider me resigned sir"


	3. The Floor

Sam had no more than closed her front door and locked it when she felt the presence of someone in her house. And her body didn't even have time to got into 'fight or flight' mode before his mouth closed over hers.

"Hi" he welcomed her home with one word before busying his mouth with her neck.

"Wait" Sam tried not to moan aloud as he tempted her, driving her slowly back into the wall. He was less rough, less fierce, but still very, _very _efficient. "This can't happen."

"Why not?" Jack asked unconcerned.

"Court-martial" She reminded him, and her wayward brain, at the same time as she forced herself to keep her hands off him. She could only imagine how much trouble they were in after today.

"I've got another term for you" Jack's mouth moved across her skin

"What?"

"'How about 'forced retirement'?"

"What? they can't..." Sam struggled to speak as he drove her speachless.

"They have" Jack said plainly. "I have been allowed to leave on the strict understanding that I never come back" he made it clear that was the end of it, and it was time to move on. Move down actually if his hands were any indication...

"Jack" Sam breathed as his hands found her hips.

"What?" He pressed against her.

"This isn't comfortable"

* * *

Sam gasped as she fell over the arm of the couch, Jack coming down on top of her. He tried to ease some of his weight off of her as he continued exploring her mouth with his tongue. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his muscles rigid from holding himself up off of her. 

"Jack" Sam whispered.

"What?"

"You're not gonna break me you know"

Sam closed her eyes as she felt his body relax slowly and more of his weight rested against her body his legs mingled with hers and he lowered himself onto his right elbow, his hip connected with hers she felt his muscular torso against her chest. Sam moaned as every nerve ending in her body fired a message to her brain at the same time, and the blood rushed from her head leaving her almost lightheaded.

"Sam"

She almost didn't recognize her name the way he said it. It wasn't the same name everyone else called her. It was a word, an inpossibly sexy word that rolled off his lips reverently.

"Mmmm."

"C'mere" He slid slowly from the couch onto the floor taking her down with him. She followed his lead, joining him on the carpet, between the couch and the coffee table, which he pushed aside with one hand while he pulled her down next to him; then completely forgot as she lay next to him. His hands explored her lean form. Strong, callused hands with the long lean fingers she'd gotten to know so well. Fingers she'd seen at work, at play, in battle, but she'd never felt them like this. Her body was aware of every move he made, his slightest touch. She was in ecstasy, and considering where they were going, nothing had even happened yet.

She pressed closer to him,and hepulled her to him. She wrapped her left leg over him. He pulled her shirt up, and she felt it through her whole body. Sam swallowed hard as she helped Jack out of his shirt, anticipating the sensation of his skin against hers when thier eyes locked. And in that moment everything came together. The emotions, the anger, pain, rage, despair as it struck her she could do this, she could have him. Every minute of every hour of every day and there was no one going to walk in, and there was nothing going to stop them and there was no way they were going to be seperated again.

"What is it?" Jack asked as she closed her eyes.

A slow smile spread across her face and shone in her eyes. "C'mere"

_The End_

-Hope this ending didn't dissapoint. Please review and let me know. And thank you all for your patience, reviews, and interest in this fic-


End file.
